For example, Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose an active meta-level system for dynamically interconnecting devices such as databases.    Non-Patent Document 1: Shuichi KURABAYASHI, Naoki ISHIBASHI, and Yaushi KIYOKI: “Active Multidatabase System for Mobile Computing Environment”, Information Processing Society of Japan, The Special Interest Group Technical Reports of IPSJ, 2000-DBS-122, 2000, 463-470.    Non-Patent Document 2: Shuichi KURABAYASHI, Naoki ISHIBASHI, and Yasushi KIYOKI: A Multidatabase System Architecture for Integrating Heterogeneous Databases with Meta-Level Active Rule Primitives. In Proceedings of the 20th IASTED International Conference on Applied Informatics, 2002, 378-387.